Nyssa al Ghul
Nyssa Raatko (Arabic: نيسا رعتكو‎), better known as Nyssa al Ghul (Arabic: نيسا الغول) is a former member of the League of Assassins and a ally of Team Arrow. She is also the daughter of the late Ra's al Ghul and the late Amina Raatko, the half-sister of Talia al Ghul, the wife of Oliver Queen, the sister-in-law of Thea Queen, the aunt of Damian Wayne, the ex-lover of Sara Lance, and the former mentor/close friend of Laurel Lance. She was the one who brought Sara to Nanda Parbat. She was briefly "Ra's al Ghul" and the last person to have the title. Biography Early Life Nyssa al Ghul was raised in the League of Assassins and by 8 years old she became a skilled swords-women. She also brought in Malcolm Merlyn in 1993 to be trained in the League. She gave him the name "Al Sa-Her" (Arabic for "Magician") after he pulled a coin from her as a magic trick. Many years later, She met a girl named Sara after she was swept away in a ship called the Amazo. She took her to Nana Parbat and nursed her back to health and eventually fell in love with her. Pursuing Sara Sara fled from the League and came to Starling City to check on her family. After many Assassins failed to catch her, she had one of the assassins who were in Starling City poison Sara's sister Laurel and eventually came to Starling City to find her. After reuniting with Sara, Nyssa then try to talk Sara into coming home but she refused. She then kidnapped Sara's mother and threatened to kill her if she didn't come with her. As Sara and Oliver Queen came to rescue her mother, Sara then poisoned herself. Nyssa then fought Oliver and was overpowered by him. Just as Oliver overpowered her, Sara begged him not to kill her. Nyssa then released Sara from the League. Fighting Deathstroke Later, Sara visited the League and asked for their help as Slade Wilson and his Mirakuru-Enhanced army were attacking the city, Nyssa agreed to help only if Sara returned to the League. However even though Nyssa and her crew helped Oliver and his team take down Slade's army, Oliver often didn't approved of her methods especially since he wasn't a killer such as when she killed Slade's right hand woman Isabel Rochev. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Archery * Toxicology: Showed a mastery of poisons, in how she had Laurel Lance poisoned with Tibetan Pit Viper venom to force Sara's hand, and could see the symptoms of being poisoned with it in Sara as soon as she looked into her eyes up close. * Swordsmanship * Acrobatics * Multilingualism: Nyssa is capable of fluently speaking English and Arabic Weapons * League of Assassins Compound Bow: Wields a compound bow similar to that of Malcolm Merlyn, with her own custom red arrows with red fletching. Category:Heroes Category:Team Arrow Category:Archers Category:Villains Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Assassins Category:Reformed Characters Category:Queen Family Category:Wayne Family